With the continuing downward scaling of CMOS technology, the parasitic capacitance between conventionally scaled gate electrodes and the source/drains of the same device and between conventionally scaled gate electrodes and the physical contact structures to the source/drains of the same device does not scale with decreasing dimensions of the devices. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.